


Barry Allen is Missing

by MisaoStars



Series: Red Thread (Aka Ito) [1]
Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15535929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoStars/pseuds/MisaoStars
Summary: Barry Allen. A child prodigy. A child who helps the Central City Police. Well liked by the Police Officers. Has an awesome friend. Has his foster sister as his lover. A child who smiles a lot.But why would he run away? Joe will do anything to find his adopted son.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ImaKaraTabiHe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/gifts).



Barry was on the Central City Park, where no one was there since it was midnight. The lights were shining bright as the stars were sparkling in the dark sky. Despite being fourteen, Barry took a cigarette out that he stole from Joe and huffed. He stared at the stars with tiring eyes and a smile.

 

A homeless man was looking at the boy on the bridge from the children slides afar. At first, the man scoffed and just looked away for thirty seconds. The homeless man looked back one more time.

 

There was nothing. A smoking cigarette was on the ground.

The homeless man stood up in shock. He ran to where the bridge is and looked around. Nothing. The homeless man panicked.

 


	2. What?

Joe woke up with a yawn while Francine was still sleeping next to him. The alarm clock was doing a soothing noise. Joe turned it off and went downstairs. He was preparing eggs and ham, the usual breakfast. It was a Saturday morning, where Joe was going to be in his duty of being a Chief of Police. He was finishing preparing the breakfast for the family. Especially a lot of eggs and ham for his foster son Barry.

You see, Joe and Barry decided to keep secret that Barry had super-speed for the safety of their family. Though Iris was suspecting what was going on with Barry because he was eating a lot but not getting fat. 

"Everyone! WAKE UP! Dinner is ready!" Joe boomed his voice.

Moments later, Iris, still in her pajamas, walked down the stairs and went to the kitchen. She sat down first. She was about to eat until Joe playfully swatted her hand.

"Iris, what did I tell you about manners?" He asked.

"Oh. Wait for the family." Iris gloom fully said.

Joe patted her head. Francine walked down and was sitting down.

"Oh! Eggs and Ham! My favorite!" Francine smiled.

"That's right!" Joe smiled. He did a nice soft kiss to Francine. Iris did a playful 'eew'.

 

 

"Um.... Where's Barry?" Iris asked. Joe and Francine realized Barry was not at the table.

"Weird.... He usually goes downstairs with Iris despite being separated in different rooms...." Francine had a worried face. The three suddenly jumped at the phone ringing. Joe picked the phone up. It was from the Central City Police Department. 

"JOE! IS BARRY WITH YOU?" Joe's co-worker, Officer Doyle, was yelling through the phone.

"Well....I was about to check on him..." Joe REALLY felt worried now.

"THIS JUST CAME IN! A HOMELESS GUY CAME INTO THE POLICE DEPARTMENT AND SAID THAT A 'BLOND KID IN A RED SWEATER WITH A LIGHTNING LOGO' DISAPPEARED. IN CENTRAL CITY PARK!" Doyle yelled.

Joe freaked out. That was the last place Barry said he will go to in the middle of the night. Also, Barry was wearing the red sweater too. He ran upstairs went went to Barry's room.

 

 

There was nothing. Joe frantically looked around the room. The bed sheets were clean, no clothes were missing, and the police files were just the way they are. Even the school backpack is still here.

"BARRY?" Joe yelled. Iris and Francine were not hungry anymore as they were panicking.

 

Joe ran down the stairs. He put his hands on Iris's shoulders.

 

"Iris! DID BARRY RAN AWAY TO SEE HIS FATHER?" Joe interrogated his daughter. This incident happened a couple of times because Barry ran away to see his actual dad, who was in Belle Reve prison. Iris would usually cover for Barry. Joe would stop Barry every time this happened. But this time, Iris was flabbergasted.

 

"NO! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Iris was crying.

"I SWEAR TO GOD IRIS IF YOU ARE LYING AGAIN-" Joe was booming his voice.

"REALLY! I DO NOT KNOW!" She screamed.

"IRIS WOULD ALWAYS TELL THE TRUTH SOON JOE!" Francine yelled.

"Oh GOD...." Joe was never THIS worried in his entire life before. The phone rang again. Francine picked it up because Joe was frantically running around the house.

 

"JOE! It's the police again!" Francine yelled. Joe grabbed the phone.

 

"WHAT!?" Joe yelled.

"THERE WAS A LETTER SENT TO THE POLICE..... IT SAID: 'YOU'RE GOING TO BE DEAD BARRY ALLEN'." Doyle said.

"WHAT!? WHEN WAS IT SENT!?" Joe asked.

".... **A week ago.** "

 

" **WHAT THE HELL!? WHY YOU DID NOT TELL ME!?** " Joe boomed.

"The police didn't say anything because they thought it was a prank!"

Joe hung up in anger and ran to his police car. Francine and Iris were crying tears as the car left.


	3. Where?

Joe was bursting through the police headquarters as the policemen were panicking about what is going on. 

" _ **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?**_ " Joe yelled. The policemen went quiet and stopped what they were doing.

"Chief! Thank god!"" Doyle ran up to Joe.

"Explain everything!" Joe boomed. Doyle felt a little scared.

"There were actually signs of Barry running away. We just found out. Your cigarette was on the bridge floor. Apparently Barry was smoking on-"

"SMOKING MY CIGARETTE? MY SON WILL  **NEVER** DO THAT!" Joe boomed.

"I thought so too. Actually, the whole police department here thought so. Until we.... found his saliva on the cigarette."

 

"...Why would Barry run away?" Joe sorrowfully asked.

"...We don't know. All we know is that we need to get Barry back before someone might actually kill him!" Doyle said.

"You mean the letter!" Joe panicked.

"Yeah! We did not know if the letter actually meant what it said. But lately.... there were some policemen saying that there was a man beating them up."

"Did they catch him?" Joe asked.

"...Unfortunately, no. The police officers were knocked on the heads. They are alive... in the hospital though." Doyle looked down.

 

"We need to find Barry. We have to know where he went to..."

 ".....I think I know where Barry might have gone to." One officer rose his hand.

 

"Where?" Joe had hope in his eyes.

"Where he usually goes to without you knowing...." Doyle got the message the officer said. Joe realized moments later.

 

"....His dad?"

_______________________________________________Belle Reve Prison____________________________________ 

Henry Allen was resting in his cell. He was just on the prison bed until a police guard was knocking the bars.

 

"Henry Allen! You are in big trouble now!" One guard said.

 

"In trouble? For....?" Henry was confused.

"Just get over to the visit room."

 

Henry slowly got up and went to the door leading to where Joe and the other police officers were.

 

"...Hey Joe. What's going on?" Henry smiled.

 

"Cut the crap. Where is he?" Joe interrogated. Henry tipped his head in confusion.

 

"Um... Who?"

 

"Your own son. Where is he?" Joe glared.

 

"Barry? I thought he was with you?" Henry felt worried in his stomach.

 

"Barry tries to meet you everyday." Joe said.

 

"He was? Oh Barry.... I never saw him..." Henry cried.

 

"Where is he?" Joe said.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"...Barry ran away."

 

"What!? He would never do that!" Henry stood up from his chair.

 

"Sit DOWN!" Doyle yelled. Henry sat down immediately.

 

"I knew Barry tried to sneak out of my house to try to talk to you. I don't know when, but he actually did see you Henry. When was the last time Barry talked to you?" Joe said.

 

"I....never saw him Joe." Henry was panicking.

"Stop lying." Doyle said.

"I'm not! Why are you treating me like I kidnapped my own son!?"

"Says the guy who killed his own wife." One officer said.

"I-" Henry put his hands on his face, "Look. I never met him! The last time I saw him was when you took Barry to see where I was placed in!" Henry said to Joe.

 

"Yeah. I remember that dipsh*t. When did you see him again?"

 

"I NEVER DID! I'M WORRIED ABOUT BARRY! PLEASE FIND HIM!!!" Henry screamed. Finally, one Belle Reve prison guard went up to the group of Central City policemen.

"Um sirs? I'm afraid no one saw him ever since that day Henry recalled." The guard rose his hand. This shocked the policemen.

 

"What!? That's impossible! Are you sure?" Joe yelled.

 

"Yes. The visiting room is FILLED with security cameras and guards 24/7. They WOULD know if someone snuck in... Besides... there is only one entrance in this room, where you guys just went through...." The guard said with a frown.

 

"Oh no.... If Barry did not see his criminal dad.... Then we can't think of a place Barry might possibly be in!" Doyle panicked.

 

"Back to the drawing board then...." One female officer said.

 

Henry Allen cried hard.


	4. Why?

Joe was feeling a little dizzy.

 

If Barry never met Henry, then he can't think of any clues of where Barry went. The policemen are doing their top effort to find Barry before something bad happens to him.

 

You see, Barry is loved by the whole Central City Police Department. A teenager who is really into science and solved many cold cases. He was all smiles and pretty energetic for a young teenager. Joe loved how Barry looked up to him for his courage and forwardness. He always get good grades in his schools, _maybe_ a tiny bit of trouble, and has teachers as his friends. Hell, the child graduated through college, mastering his science major (he was forced to go back to Middle School though). He does have one friend named Hal Jordan but people call him 'Hal the Retard'. Joe saw Hal a couple of times.

 

Barry is a great prodigy child so why would he leave to somewhere other than his father?

 

Barry's father killed his own wife (Barry's mother) and Barry was a witness. Joe was a friend of Henry Allen so Joe took care of Barry. Barry tries to say that Henry was innocent but everyone thought that Barry was in denial. Barry usually runs away to see his dad and now..... No one can think of anything.

 

"Now what?" Doyle said. This snapped Joe back to reality. The Police have returned to their office and were trying to find clues.

 

Joe thought for a while.

 

"Maybe he might be kidnapped!" Doyle panicked.

 

"Calm down! We did find evidence he ran away right?" Joe said.

 

"We just found his saliva on a dropped cigarette... Wait! Does Barry have friends?"

 

"Well...his teachers and one boy."

 

"One boy? You mean Hal the Retard?"

 

"Doyle...Stop." Joe tried not to laugh.

 

Joe knew something more about Hal.

 

Hal was a superhero like Barry. They were cheerful together though sometimes Hal makes stupid remarks while fighting.

 

Joe decided to go to Hal's place.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_ **THREE WEEKS AGO** _

 

Barry was attending school like usual. He was memorizing the chemical equations today as he was going to the science class. Barry doesn't feel like going to school. He already graduated through college but he was still forced to go back to easy steps. Barry had to because it was coming to the point that child services was involved. Many kids viewed him as a threat to their test curves and Barry usually gets a bruise on his torso every day. Barry decided to stay low for a while. Science Class has started as Barry went to his seat.

 

Barry couldn't get the hateful glares away from him. He can't help it. 

 

"OH JEEZ. ANOTHER SCIENCE QUIZ RUINED!" One student yelled. The kids groaned in annoyance. Barry was just looking down at his desk. He wants to make Joe, Francine, and Iris not bothered anymore.

 

However, Mr. Chips, the science teacher, was unusually late. He was NEVER late. The kids were whispering.

 

Not only that, Jimmy Chen, an A student, was also absent. 

 

Jimmy Chen. Chen is one of the top students but second to Barry. Chen always competed against Barry but Barry always won. Chen was well liked and encouraged by the students while Barry gets crap (how hypocritical). Chen will never be late unless he can face the wrath of his parents. 

 

Finally, Mr. Chips arrived to the classroom but in heartbreaking tears.

 

"Barry Allen.... Can you come to the principal's office?" Chips cried softly. Barry felt afraid. He recognized the two recently hired policewomen were behind Mr. Chips as well. The students were eyeing Barry and were hoping if Barry could get expelled but they realized it was something much worse.

 

He slowly stood up and went down the hallways with the policewomen, who were giving him sad eyes.

 

"Am I in trouble?" Barry slowly asked.

 

"Oh sweetie.... No. Not at all...." The policewoman on Barry's right said. However, they jumped when a voice of a woman was screaming.

 

" **YOU BASTARD!!! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!! _YOUR FAULT!!!!_ " **A woman, with teary eyes and a red face, in front of the three said.

 

"MISS CHEN! STOP IT!" The policewoman on Barry's left ordered. The woman tried to tackle Barry but a man behind the woman held her down.

 

 _Miss_ _Chen? Jimmy's mom?_ Barry thought.

 

"HONEY! STOP IT!!!" The man said. But the man too, gave a death glare at Barry. Barry felt scared now.

 

The policewomen were guiding Barry to the principal's office.

 

The principal was there waiting for Barry. Barry sat on a chair, in front of the Principal's desk. The principal had a sorry look on Barry as well.

 

"Barry. Do you know why you are here?" The principal asked.

 

"...No...?" Barry said.

 

The principal put a hand to his own forehead.

 

"Did you know your competitor Jimmy Chen?"

 

"Yes. Why? What happened to him?" Barry asked.

 

"Barry.... Jimmy Chen threw himself off a fifty story building in front of his own parents." The first policewoman said. Barry's heart stopped.

 

" _ **WHAT!?**_....I... I just saw him yesterday!..... We were planning to do a science quiz today!.... OH GOD..." Barry felt dread inside him.

 

“I know it is tragic Barry...” The Principal cried.

 

Suddenly, Miss Chen bursted through the office, holding a letter. She waved it in front of Barry’s face.

 

”READ IT OUT LOUD! MY SON WROTE THIS!” Miss Chen demanded.

 

Barry gently took the letter. He noticed the letter said his name.

 

”Miss Chen please-“ The principal tried to calm down things.

 

"No. No... I'll read it... For Jimmy...." Barry said.

 

"For Jimmy my ass...." Miss Chan mumbled.

 

Barry slowly opened the letter.

 

_Dear Barry,_

_By the time you are reading this.... I'm already dead. I bet my mom is blaming you for my death. I want to let you know... You were never at fault. The fault is mine. I actually admired you and wanted to be friends with you. But with my mom and dad's pressure and beatings.... I was not sure. My parents were pressuring me to beat you but they don't know that you already graduated college. Especially my mom. I wanted to talk to you, be friends with you, stand up with you against the whole school. But.... My parents and friends never wanted it to happen. We could've done well together. But maybe my mom's influence made me sort of hate you... I'm sorry for breaking your heart. I'm sorry for cowering away. I'm sorry for not doing that science quiz today with you. Farewell..._

 

_Jimmy Chen_

 

Barry finished reading. There, Miss Chen lost her temper.

 

"SEE! YOU DID KILL HIM!! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, MY SON WOULD HAVE BEEN HAPPY AND ALIVE! BUT YOU F@@KED IT UP!!" Miss Chen screamed. Barry threw up out of pure horror. The policewomen were dragging Mister and Miss Chen out of the school.

 

Joe, Francine, and Iris never knew about this. Barry was keeping it inside him. He made the policewomen promise not to tell his foster family. But some nights, Barry cries to sleep. 


	5. Who?

Joe knocked on Hal Jordan's door. There, a woman in her late twenties with brown hair showed up.

 

"Yes? Who are you?"

 

"...I believe you are Jessica Jordan? Hal Jordan's mom?"

 

"This is her.... Did my son do something wrong?"

 

"No! No!.... It's about MY son...." Joe said.

 

Jessica eyed Joe suspiciously.

 

"Um.... As I said. You are....?" Jessica asked.

 

"Oh. I am the Police Chief of Central City. Joe West." Joe introduced himself. Come to think of it. Jessica never saw Joe. Jessica smiled.

 

"Ah! You must be Francine West's husband! Your wife visits me here frequently when it comes to playdates. That means its about Barry Allen?" Jessica realized.

 

"Yes! Can I talk to your son? It's urgent..."

 

"Sure! Come in." Jessica and Joe walked into the house.

 

Joe looked around. He saw two boys, one taller than the other, with same brown hair.

 

"Wow! I didn't know you were a mother of three..." Joe said. Jessica rubbed a hand behind the back of her hand.

 

"Yeah... It is tough after losing my husband..." Jessica said.

 

"I heard from your son. He was in a terrible plane crash... Hal saw the whole thing." Joe had a sad face.

 

"Yes... Hal! Come down here!" Jessica yelled to the upstairs floor.

 

"Coming!" A muffled voice of a young boy screamed.

 

There, Hal came downstairs in a fast second and saw Joe.

 

"Hello Mr. West! How do you do?" Hal smiled.

 

"Hey Hal! It's about your buddy..." Joe said. Hal frowned.

 

"Why? What's wrong with Barry?"

 

"Barry is missing. He ran away."

 

"What!? Barry never does that!" Hal cried.

 

"Yes. I was wondering if you might know something about Barry before something happened..." Joe said.

 

"How long was he gone?"

 

"Since last night."

 

"Oh no!"

 

"Do you know something Hal?" 

 

Hal was thinking for a moment.

 

"Well..... Barry told me about his bullies in school."

 

"Okay-Wait. Bullies? Barry was bullied in school!? How bad?"

 

"Let's just say.... it was coming to the point that his own teachers started bullying him...."

 

Joe was horrified.

 

"What!? That's horrible! Why did you not tell Barry's dad!?" Jessica cried.

 

"Barry told me not to tell him! I'm sorry Mr. West!" Hal cried.

 

Joe felt anger rising up in his body. However, Joe suddenly got a call from his police department.

 

"Joe!" Doyle cried.

 

"This better be good Doyle..."

 

"No! It's not! You know those policemen that were hit in the head? (Author's Note: At Chapter 3: When?) They woke up! Worse, they said that before they were beaten up, the assaulter demanded about Barry Allen's location!!"

 

"OH NO..." Joe felt dread. Hal felt worried.

 

However, Joe got another call. It was from Francine.

 

"Francine?" Joe picked up.

 

"Oh Joe!! What is going on!?" Francine cried.

 

"Woah. Calm down! What's wrong honey!?"

 

" **Why are Child Protective Services going inside our house!?** "

 

" _Child Protective Services!? What the hell are you talking about!?_ "

 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_ **Two Weeks Ago** _

 

Barry Allen still felt sick about Jimmy's suicide. Ever since the announcement in the school, everyone hated Barry even more. Even the teachers felt like calling the police about Barry. The beatings were worse, everyone calling him a 'true murderer', and no one trying to help him.

 

His only comfort was Iris and Hal. Since Barry doesn't want to cause more trouble for the Wests, he sometimes go to Hal's house to talk to him.

 

Hal usually rubs his back as Barry cried on his shoulder. 

 

One day in school, Barry was hit in the locker by the students who wanted revenge on him. The metal rapidly hit his head. Suddenly, Barry saw black.

 

Barry woke up to find himself on the bed in the nurse's office. The nurse was relieved when Barry woke up.

 

"Oh thank god! You almost suffered a seizure!" The nurse cried.

 

Barry was shocked but was also relieved to.

 

"But... Your bruises... Those bruises on your body....." The nurse was horrified.

 

Barry panicked and ran away. The nurse felt it was the right thing to call CPS.


	6. When?

Joe was in shock. This was just plain horrible.

 

He and Hal just went back to the West residence to see Francine crying hysterically. Apparently, Iris is being heavily questioned by the Child Service Woman in her room.

 

Why did Barry not tell Joe about this?  


Or more like he does not know.

 

Joe was very troubled. He just couldn't hear clearly due to the shock. How bad was Barry bullied? Why did Barry kept quiet?

 

Iris came out of her room and hugged Joe when Iris saw him. A blond curly woman came out of the room too.

 

"Joe! I am still staying!" Iris smiled with tears.

 

"I...I am just shocked. How badly bullied **is** your child!?" The blond woman asked Francine.

 

"I...I don't understand...." Francine whimpered.

 

Joe went up to hug Francine. Francine cried heavily as Iris and Hal gave worried looks to each other.

 

"My name is Carol Smith. I am from CPS. I want to talk to you about reports of your child Mr. West." The blond woman said.

 

"Yeah. He's missing. I am sure you are aware."

 

"Yes. But what concerns me was why he ran away... I apparently heard from Barry's principal about how the suicide of Jimmy Chen affected Barry deeply..."

 

"Jimmy Chen?" Joe felt that name was familiar.

 

"Dad... He was the boy who killed himself three weeks ago..." Iris said.

 

"Oh!... The boy who threw himself off the building due to Tiger Parenting? Barry knew him?" Joe asked Iris.

 

"I'm not sure... I heard the news about him in my school..." Iris said.

 

Joe felt a horrible feeling about this. There, Joe got a call from Doyle.

 

"Doyle?" Joe said to the cell phone.

 

"Joe... The City Council wants to see you. They heard about a CPS woman inside your home?"

 

Joe felt a huge headache. This is NOT going well. Hal volunteered to stay with Francine and Iris while Carol Smith will support Joe's story.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_ **TWO WEEKS AGO...** _

 

Barry was always greeted by the strange neighbor everyday. His name was Ryan. Ryan was a fifty year old man who was usually mowing the lawn with a greasy, dirty white T-shirt on. He had a short beard and had a bald head. Also smelled of alcohol too.

 

Many people did not like Ryan. They thought Ryan was a unemployed molester or a kidnapper.

 

What freaked Joe out about him was that Ryan was deeply attached to Barry so Joe made Barry avoid Ryan.

 

Barry was judgmental about Ryan but sometimes, he had doubts.

 

One day, Barry saved Ryan from a group of asshole teenagers shooting fireworks at him in the middle of the day. No one else was helping Ryan.

 

Ryan heavily thanked Barry and wanted to repay him. 

 

"Oh. No thank you Ryan." Barry kindly objected.

 

"No! No! Come to my house. I must give you SOMETHING you know..." Ryan smiled. 

 

"Okay... I guess..." Barry hesitantly agreed. Ryan and Barry walked into Ryan's house.

 

Barry's doubts have increased even more. There, inside the house were nice furniture and good food. There were discarded alcohol bottles on the floor though.

What shocked Barry was that there was a dusty certificate sign from a South Virginia Mayor, saying about Ryan being a successful child psychologist.

 

"Woah..." Barry said.

 

"Yeah. I'm sorry about the bottles." Ryan admitted.

 

"No! No... I... I didn't know you're a psychologist..." Barry said.

 

"Nah! Nah! I **was**..." Ryan said gloomy. Barry was concerned.

 

"'Was'?" 

 

Ryan looked at an isolated standing picture of a woman with three toddlers.

 

"...My wife and kids died. It was just two years ago. My wife forgot to turn off the gas stove.... I quit after that."

 

"Oh. I'm sorry...." Barry said.

 

"It's just. I'm not taking care of myself." Ryan looked at his dirty shirts, that were in the laundry basket at the kitchen corner.

 

Despite that, Ryan was still offering Barry some ice cream he found in the fridge. Barry seemed to be calming down.

 

Ryan then asked.

 

"Why were you avoiding me Barry?"

 

"What? I wasn't..."

 

"I always say hi to you every morning. That was about two weeks ago. What happened?"

 

Barry wanted to scream. About Jimmy and the bullying. But he couldn't make Joe feel troubled again after his birth father was arrested.

 

"...It's because of the neighbors told you is it?" Ryan said.

 

"You... You know what they think behind your back?" Barry was shocked.

 

"Of course. I was a child psychologist. I know what type of man they would not be with. Well. This is ironic. I look like one of them..." Ryan chuckled.

 

Barry just felt pure sorry for Ryan. He wanted to cry.

 

"You were the only kid who sort of interacted with me... Hell you even just saved me when no one wanted to..."

 

"I just help people." Barry smiled.

 

"...You remind me of my eldest son..." Ryan said.

 

Barry did a kind smile. 

 

However, Joe bursted through the door and punched Ryan right in the face. Barry pleaded Joe to stop but Ryan told Barry to not worry.

Joe didn't listen to Barry and the two went straight to home. Apparently, the neighbors thought the man was going to kidnap Barry, despite the fact Barry was saving him in front of them.


	7. How Far?

Joe and Carol slowly went back to the West residence. Francine, Hal, and Iris looked at Joe with desperate eyes.

 

"...What happened sweetie?" Francine asked.

 

"...I did not get fired...Carol supported me." Joe said.

 

"....But?..." Hal looked at Joe.

 

"They dismissed me from the case. They want Doyle and the rest of the Central City Police Department to take care of finding Barry. Worse, a strange man is willing to kill Barry. The council wanted me to take an eye on you guys..." Joe said. Carol looked at Joe with pity.

 

"I believe it is my time to leave..." Carol got the silence as a message and left the house.

 

As the door closed, Joe threw a flower pot he saw next to him and a loud shatter blasted through the house. Hal never saw Joe like this.

 

"Dad..." Iris cried.

 

"Joe. You need to rest anyway." Francine said.

 

" **HOW THE F**K WILL I REST WHEN SOMEONE IS AFTER MY RUNAWAY SON!?** " Joe boomed.

 

"Mr. West.... You changed...." Hal said.

 

"LEAVE ME!" Joe boomed and he was running upstairs. Francine was trying to beg Joe to come back as she also went upstairs.

 

Hal and Iris were looking at each other.

 

"I.... I think I might know who might have kidnapped him!" Iris cried.

 

"You think Barry was kidnapped!?" Hal cried.

 

"I think the Rogues did something to him!"

 

" **Captain Cold**!? But he will never do such a thing...." Hal mumbled.

 

Captain Cold, also known as Leonard Snart, was a famous thief along with his partners like Heat Wave or Captain Boomerang. They always follow the moral code of no killing and kidnapping.

 

Hal was concerned.

 

"We have to go to the Rogues Bar! They must have Barry!" Iris said.

 

Hal said nothing but he nodded.

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Joe bursted inside Barry's room. He knocked off books from shelves and checked every book. Francine was at the door.

 

"Joe!? What are you doing!?"

 

"Finding the truth why he ran away!" Joe yelled. Francine stared until she decided to aid Joe.

 

Bed Sheets, Clothes, even searching through the bathroom tiles. There was nothing.

 

"Nothing! NOTHING!" Joe screamed.

 

"Barry.... I really wonder how he was feeling...." Francine sobbed.

 

Joe was going downstairs and realized that Iris and Hal were gone with a note on the living room table in front of the couch.

 

Joe read the letter.

 

_Sorry dad. We are going to find the Rogues._

 

_Iris and Hal._

 

"Damn! I always thought the Rogues might be involved!" Joe spat. Francine spotted a small letter under the kitchen oven. She could tell since a white corner was showing.

 

Francine reached for it. She read it.

 

 

Moments later, she sobbed. Joe soon saw why Francine was crying as she begged Joe to read the hidden letter.

 

 

 

 


	8. How much?

_ **ONE DAY AGO....(Before Allen Went Missing)**_

 

Barry was starting to get used to being over Jimmy's death and the bullying. But Barry wanted to make a lot of friends despite Joe's orders. Ryan was never a bad guy. Just misunderstood.

 

Barry was helping Francine to clean up the kitchen in the night. Joe was doing his police work and Iris was doing her homework Barry already finished. Francine looked at the window. 

 

"Oh! Barry! Could you take care of the letters out of the mailbox?" Francine asked.

 

"Sure thing!" Barry said. 

 

He went outside and got to the mailbox. Opened the metal lid.

 

_Advertisements, newspapers, blah, blah, .....huh? What is this?_

 

Barry carried a rather simple small envelope. It said:

 

**TO: Barry Allen**

 

**FROM: David Ratchet.**

 

**VERY PRIVATE!! ONLY LET BARRY READ!**

 

Barry was confused and worried. Who the hell was David Ratchet?

 

Barry nonetheless put the letter in his pocket and brought the remaining letters to Francine. Barry finished his chores and went upstairs to his room. He sat on the bed, took out the letter, and opened it.

 

 

_Dear Barry,_

 

_You might be wondering who I am. I cannot blame you._

_I am your dad's cellmate in Iron Heights Prison._

_I gave Henry a lot of respect since he might be suffering just like me. Henry and I talked for a long time and he said a lot of nice things about you._

 

_I tried to call your foster dad Joe. He ignored my calls._

_I am not going to be surprised if no one told you that your dad confessed to murdering your mom._

_But Henry was forced to confess._

_Some asshole officer named Doyle was bullying Henry by beating him up with a nightstick despite Henry being in very good behavior. I tried to stop Doyle. But he was very powerful with that stupid stick._

 

_Doyle forced Henry to confess as that asshole was laughing. Henry was crying._

 

_Doyle said that he is doing this for you and he would never want a negative role model be affecting you._

 

_I am sorry kid. I tried to help. But no one believes me or him._

_But your dad loves you so much._

_David Ratchet._

 

Droplets of tears were on the paper. Barry gripped the letter hard as he cried. He brought a pillow up to his face and screamed into the pillow, hiding his sorrow.

 

Something in Barry snapped as he ran in high speed and took a cigarette from a simple kitchen counter as well as his belongings. He went downstairs with a tired smile.

 

“Joe?” Barry yelled.

 

”Yeah?” A muffled voice from upstairs.

 

”I will be out to Central City Park for a while.” Barry said. 

 

“It’s midnight...” Joe’s voice said.

 

”I know!”

 

”Alright. Be back soon.” Joe said. Francine heard Barry and also said to be safe.

 

 

Barry was on the Central City Park, where no one was there since it was midnight. The lights were shining bright as the stars were sparkling in the dark sky. Despite being fourteen, Barry took a cigarette out that he stole from Joe and huffed. He stared at the stars with tiring eyes and a smile.

 

A homeless man was looking at the boy on the bridge from the children slides afar. At first, the man scoffed and just looked away for thirty seconds. The homeless man looked back one more time.

 

There was nothing. A smoking cigarette was on the ground.

The homeless man stood up in shock. He ran to where the bridge is and looked around. Nothing. The homeless man panicked.


	9. Where is he?

Joe slowly walked into the police station. The policemen were shocked that Joe was in the station when he was dismissed from the missing Barry Allen case.

 

Joe slowly went in front of Doyle, who was staring back at him.

 

"Joe, what are you-"

 

Joe punched Doyle as Doyle bled from the cheek. Doyle looked up at Joe with confusion and fear.

 

"HOW COULD YOU!?" Joe screamed. Doyle had a feeling Joe realized something about Henry.

 

______________________________________________________________________Rogue's Secret Hideout Bar__________________________________________________________________

 

Iris and Hal were in front of the entrance door, standing on the stairs.

 

"You ready?" Iris said.

 

"Yeah." Hal nodded his head. They took a deep breath and went inside.

 

Leonard Snart was talking to his sister, Lisa Snart, until they heard the door opened. There was also Sam Scudder, Mark Mardon, and Digger Harkness as well. They had surprised eyes when they recognized Iris and Hal.

 

Leonard was the first to speak up.

 

"...What the hell are you doing here!?" 

 

"Where are you hiding Barry?" Iris said.

 

That caught the rogues attention.

 

"The Flash is missing?" Lisa said.

 

"Yeah. You are the only people who know a lot about Barry! Where is he?" Iris demanded.

 

"We-We don't know! I never even knew the Flash was missing! Since when?" Leonard said.

 

"That explains why we robbed a bank with no interruptions today...." Sam said. He looked at the large number of money bags.

 

"He was missing a day ago..." Hal said.

 

The rogues looked at each other with worry. The Rogues were the Flash's nemesis but they are honorable thieves. They do not kill. Just rob. 

 

"A day ago!? What were YOU people doing?" Digger said.

 

"I was LOOKING for him for your concern!" Iris spat back.

 

Leonard and Lisa looked at each other and nodded. As well as Sam, Digger, and Mark.

 

Leonard put a hand on Iris's shoulder.

 

"We will help you. We may hate the Flash. But we also want to rob a bank with him in our battles. Lets go!"

 

______________________________________________________________________Police Station______________________________________________________________________

 

"I-I had to Joe!" Doyle whimpered.

 

"HAD TO!? YOU WERE HARASSING MY SON'S BIOLOGICAL FATHER!!"

 

"I was protecting him Joe!"

 

"HOW!?"  
  
"He was secretly putting himself into hard work researching about his dad! He was almost collapsing due to exhaustion!"

 

Joe stopped. He did not know THAT. But he still spat back. 

 

"That may be happening, but you have no right to assault a prisoner for your own amusement!!"

 

Doyle looked down in shame. A few police officers held Joe to stop any more violence.

 

Doyle slowly got up.

 

Joe was breathing heavy.

 

"I bet you did not know Barry was looking up about Henry Allen huh? Look at the forensics room." Doyle said.

 

Joe hesitantly did. 

 

Barry usually works in the Forensics room. It was like his thinking spot.

 

But it seemed lifeless without him.


	10. It's not her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally revealed about who wanted Barry Allen dead!

Joe was looking around the forensics room. The room was filled with completed, messy crime files. An old centrifuge was laying on the work table. There was a board filled with criminal faces as well.

It seemed lifeless without Barry. 

Doyle was behind Joe. His check still burning in pain due to Joe's fist.

 

"On the outside, it looks like Barry was doing his job right? Well... Look over here." Doyle went up to the board of criminal faces. 

 

"I secretly saw Barry researching about his father. He was doing this since you allowed him to work as a forensic." Doyle then took down some of the wanted posters. There, Joe was stunned on what he saw.

 

There were newspaper articles, images of Henry and Nora Allen, even some images of a smiling tiny Barry Allen, blood tests, red threads connecting to one picture to the other. The board was secretly filled with all of those Henry Allen incident images and worksheets. Joe took down a picture of the young Barry Allen hugging his father. Joe gripped the photo tightly with his thumb and index finger.

 

"I'm sorry Joe. I was doing things to Henry for Barry's sake and health." Doyle said.

 

"...Doyle, before I do anything to you, what made you suspect Barry was doing this?" Joe said.

 

"...When I saw Barry Allen for the first couple of weeks, I saw him coming here before you do your office hours. His eyes were very tired. But he still moved everyday." Doyle said.

 

"It came to the point that I saw the poor kid wobbling on the floor at three in the morning. I tried to help but the kid pushed me away. I really cared about the kid too you know? So I secretly looked into the forensics room. And then it's this." Doyle gestured to the board.

 

Doyle then saw Joe silently crying for the first time. Joe was considered the toughest police chief in the world. Now, Doyle started to feel guilty.

 

"......I did this..." Joe whimpered.

 

"...What?" Doyle's face turned to confusion.

 

Tears went onto the young Barry's photo.

 

"I think Barry ran away because of me..." Joe said.

 

"Don't be ridiculous Joe...." Doyle tried to comfort him.

 

"No... I know he did..." Joe insisted.

 

"...What do you mean...?" Doyle slowly asked.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

_ **THREE DAYS AGO (Before Allen Went Missing)** _

 

Barry was hiding in the city alleys. He was desperately running without using his supersede so he will not reveal his secret hero identity to the civilians.

 

It was about five blocks before going to Belle Reve Prison. He knows Joe won't like what Barry was doing, but he did not care.

 

He wanted to see and get comfort from his father.

 

So close. Barry was so close.

 

However, a police car stopped Barry in front of his tracks. In the car, it was Joe.

 

Joe took Barry back to his home, where Iris and Francine were waiting for Barry. Barry glared at Iris.

 

"I-I'm sorry Barry! Dad was early today!" Iris cried.

 

"Not again Barry...." Francine had sad eyes.

 

"I want to see my dad Joe." Barry said.

 

"That won't be happening." Joe said.

 

"WHY!?" Barry suddenly yelled.

 

"...It's for the best Barry." Joe said.

 

"Every time... EVERY F@@KING TIME YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT! WHY ARE YOU NOT LETTING ME GO THERE!?" Barry yelled.

 

"I'm protecting you Barry!" Joe said.

 

"PROTECTING ME!?  **FROM WHAT!?** "

 

"From your FATHER!"

 

"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING ME FROM MY DAD!? WHAT DID HE EVER DO!?"

 

"Barry. You are still young. I know he is your father but..."

 

" **MY DAD WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING TO ME!** "

 

"You don't know THAT Barry!" Joe yelled.

 

"YES I DO!!! HE'S MY  **DAD!!** "

 

"Your dad is A CRIMINAL!"

 

"HE'S INNOCENT! WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME!?"

 

"THERE IS EVIDENCE THAT HE DID IT BARRY!"

 

"NO! I SAW EVERYTHING! DAD SAW EVERYTHING! WE SAID THE SAME STORIES ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!"

 

"NO BARRY! HE  **MANIPULATED YOU!** HE IS SHATTERING YOUR IMAGE AS A LOVING FATHER! HE  **USED YOU AND EMOTIONALLY ABUSED YOU!** I AM YOUR NEW FATHER BARRY! I AM A BETTER IMAGE OF HIM! I AM NOT THE FATHER WHO WOULD **MAKE THEIR OWN KID SUFFER!**  WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!?" Joe yelled. Iris and Francine were shocked at Joe's words.

 

"JOE!" Francine yelled at Joe. Iris had a surprise and angry glare at her father.

 

Barry... Oh god. Barry looked at Joe with absolute shock. His jaw was opened. He took a few tiny steps back. Tears formed in his eyes. A sound came out from his lips. Barry ran upstairs, crying softly and slammed the door of his room.

 

Joe looked up at his room. It was just silent.

 

"How could you say that dad?" Iris hissed. Joe looked down. Iris ran upstairs and went to comfort Barry.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

".....Did you feel bad for what you said, at least?" Doyle asked.

 

Joe sniffed.

 

"Yeah. I went up the next day to apologize. I think Barry still never forgave me for what I said." Joe said.

 

Doyle scratched the back of his neck.

 

"I... may sound like a hypocrite.... but I wanted to help Barry come over the incident. In fact, the whole department does. But Joe... you are controlling the kid too much. Let Barry see his dad." Doyle admitted.

 

Joe looked at the picture.

 

"I never saw Barry smiling that much anymore... I... I wanted to protect him from the suffering Henry Allen caused... When I took him in, I vowed myself not to be like that criminal anymore... In the end... was I no different than what Henry Allen caused?" Joe said.

 

"Joe... We will find your kid. You may be still dismissed from the case... But the department and I are actually doing our best to find your kid. We will find Barry. I promise Joe. After that, you can talk to Barry." Doyle smiled at Joe. Joe still frowned at Doyle, but he realized Doyle was right. He may have hated Doyle's actions, but at least he cared about Barry.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

"No. I'm sorry."

 

"No. Haven't seen the kid."

 

"No. Sorry."

 

"No."

 

"Never seen that kid before."

 

The Rogues, Iris, and Hal were going around the city, asking the innocent civilians if they have seen Barry. But those quotes were replied. It was already 7:00 PM. They were doing this for two hours.

 

"AH BULLOCKS!!" Digger yelled in frustration. Mark was feeling tired as well.

 

"That was all the people and the apartments..." Leonard said in defeat. His sister, Lisa, was crossing out the points in the map.

 

"Now what?" Sam Shudder said.

 

"We still need to keep searching..." Iris said, still having hopes that Barry is in Central City.

"We did not check closely at the Central City parks. I will use my mirror powers for an eye!" Sam said. He found a street mirror and used it to teleport.

 

Iris was looking at Hal. Hal was worried too.

 

"We will find the little bugger miss. Don't worry." Digger said.

 

"And when we find him, I will punch him for making everyone worried." Leonard sneered. Mark nodded in agreement.

 

Iris was sort of relieved that the Rogues cared about Barry despite being his rivals.

 

"...Lenny. I'm hungry..." Lisa said.

 

"Oh... We did not eat since early afternoon. We should find a food stand somewhere." Leonard assured.

 

"I will find something!" Iris smiled. She felt like at least this should sort of repay them.

 

"Then I'm going with you. The city is getting dark. No one likes a girl going alone in the streets." Leonard said.

 

"I'm going too! I heard there is a nice hamburger place!" Hal said.

 

"Alright. Boomerang, Weather Wizard. You stay here with Lisa." Leonard said.

 

"Got it!" Digger and Mark nodded.

 

Leonard, Iris, and Hal were walking down the street together.

 

Iris was sort of wondering for a while.

 

"Hey. Captain Cold."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"When did you and Barry became like.... well... frenemies?" Iris awkwardly asked.

 

"Well... It was a funny story... My piece of sh*t dad... He put a bomb in my sister so he could force me to steal for him...." Leonard looked down in anger. Anger at his father.

 

"But the Flash... He did not care about me being an enemy at the time... He was actually trying to save my little sister. He successfully took the bomb out. Incredible huh?" Leonard laughed softly.

 

"That does sound like him." Hal admitted with a smile. Iris softly smiled as well.

 

"I still owe him about that... In fact, sometimes, Lisa begs me to make her see the Flash just to thank him. It's like she idolizes the guy." Leonard laughed.

 

"Wow. What dramatic irony." Hal laughed as well.

 

"Ah shut up!" Leonard snapped.

 

"What about you huh? Do you have a funny story to tell?" Leonard scolded at Hal. 

 

"Actually... Yeah! There was a case where many kids were disappearing. I was assigned to the case since, well, I'm a space-cop! One day, I saw Barry behind one of the kids bushes... I actually thought he was the kidnapper." Hal said in shame.

 

"Wow. You. Are. So. Pathetic. P-A-T-H-E-T-I-C." Leonard roasted Hal.

 

"Alright! But we first met at the time okay!? Then Barry was shocked to realize that an Alien RACE was behind all of this. The aliens were teleporting the kids but Barry still managed to follow with his speed. We soon saved the kids from their terrible alien slavery. Though, we had to face an arena as a deal." Hal shuddered at the memory.

 

"Wow. That is so nice!" Iris smiled.

 

"I agree. Kids are the most delicate life." Leonard said.

 

Hal sloppily chuckled.

 

"We really hit it off ever since. We even sometimes meet in our own houses and cities before I moved into this city. That was when I even met you guys!" Hal extended his arms to the two.

 

"Yeah. You met me at a bank robbery." Leonard said.

 

"Yeah. Well... I am Barry's loyal friend after all. We both believe in what is right for each other."

 

There, Iris saw Hal's sad face for a moment there.

 

"Hey. You okay Hal?" Iris worryingly said. She put a hand on Hal's shoulder.

 

"Huh? Oh. Yeah.... I'm fine." Hal did a stressed smile. Iris knew it was fake.

 

"Oh! There is the Hamburger shop!" Hal smiled for real and pointed at the store that was a two-minute walk away.

 

"Alright!" Leonard said.

 

 

 

**SUDDENLY** , a masked figure with a bloody parka and a metal bat jumped out of the bushed. The three jumped in surprise and fear.

 

" _ **RAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! IRIS WEST!!!!!**_ " The figure screamed.

 

Iris screamed in fear. Leonard took out his freeze gun and shot at the figure. The figure's hands were stuck at the bat now. But the figure was still trying to swing at Iris.

 

**_"WHERE IS BARRY ALLEN!? WHERE IS HE, IRIS WEST!?"_** The figure screamed. 

 

"What!?" Iris was shocked that the figure knew her name. However, Iris realized the figure was a woman due to her voice.

 

Hal used his Green Lantern ring to form a projectile of a pair of boxer gloves on his hands and knocked the lights out of the figure.

 

The figure was still trying to get up. However, Leonard used his freeze gun to bind the woman.

 

"NO! I WILL GET JUSTICE FOR MY SON! BARRY ALLEN KILLED MY SON!!!!" The woman cried. Hal slowly took off the mask from the woman. Iris recognized the woman.

 

"Oh my god!  _ **MISS CHEN!?**_ " Iris cried.

There, Hal's demeanor changed slowly. Leonard saw Hal's face becoming into a face like a pissed off beast. But Leonard saw a pay phone.

"I'll call the police on her!" Leonard went to the phone.

 

" **BARRY DESERVES TO BE PUNISHED! HE KILLED JIMMY!!** " Miss Chen cried hard.

 

"Barry never did anything wrong!" Iris cried.

 

"He should have told us he already graduated through college. This would have never happened!" Miss Chen insisted.

 

" **WHAT THE F*CK DOES _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?** " Hal said in a very dangerous voice.

 

Iris jumped at Hal's angry threat.

 

"DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK HOW BARRY FELT WHEN JIMMY DIED  **BECAUSE OF YOUR PRESSURES AND BEATINGS!?** BARRY AND JIMMY COULD HAVE BECOME BEST FRIENDS BUT YOU WERE CONTROLLING JIMMY! BARRY HAD **NOTHING** TO DO WITH THE SUICIDE!  **HE COMMITTED SUICIDE BECAUSE OF _YOU, MISS CHEN!!_** " Hal yelled so loud. Iris shook in fear.

 

Hal was known to be a happy-go-lucky idiot, not unless you piss him off or hurt his friends. Miss Chen really done it.

 

Miss Chen cried in devastation. It was not late for the police to show up. Joe and Doyle came out of the police cars and saw Miss Chen. Doyle recognized the mask on the floor with the metal bat.

 

"That's her! That's the same mask the three policemen that were hit in the head (Author's Note: At Chapter 3: When?) were talking about! Same metal bat too!" Doyle confirmed. Miss Chen screamed in anger and rage as the policemen took her out from the ice and put her in handcuffs.

 

Joe saw Iris, Hal, and Leonard. Soon, Lisa, Mark, and Digger were running after the three because they heard the noise. Iris looked at Hal. Hal had an unnatural angry glare at the floor.

 


	11. Barry? Please come back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale

Jessica Jordan was preparing her PB&J Sandwiches for her sons, Jim and Jack, in her kitchen. She was smearing the sauces as she was wondering how her eldest son, Hal, was searching for his best friend, Barry Allen. 

 

Jessica recalls how Hal would invite Barry into his room. She recalled how Barry would sometimes help Hal do his homework or projects. Now Barry is missing. 

 

Jessica sighed with worry. However, she heard Jim coming down stairs.

 

Jim ran to the refrigerator and was digging through. Jessica smiled, watching the youngest trying to dig through with his tiny hands.

 

Jim was getting a couple packs of Caprisuns. This is what made Jessica feel a little off.

 

"Jimmy? Why are you having at least seven juice packs?" Jessica asked. Jim jumped a little.

 

"Oh. Jack wanted some too! It's nothing much mom!" Jim smiled.

 

Jessica smiled. 

 

"Alright. Just don't have a sugar rush!" 

 

Jim ran back upstairs.

 

________________________________________________________________Central City Police Station________________________________________________________

 

"What!? Miss Chen never held Barry hostage?" Joe exclaimed. Iris, Hal, the policemen, and the Rogues were shocked at the news. (Well, not really to Iris since Miss Chen was saying where is Barry Allen)

 

"Yeah. We searched her house. The husband had nothing to hide. We never found any traces of a child living there recently except for the late Jimmy Chen. 

 

"If it is not her, where is Barry?" Iris worryingly asked.

 

"I don't know child..." Doyle hung his head low. The Rogues were scratching their heads in confusion.

 

"Oh god.... What if Barry is dead? What if he committed suicide?" Joe whimpered. Hal looked at Joe with shock at first but he then did a soft punch to Joe's leg.

 

"Don't be thinking like that Mr. West! Barry is an optimistic fellow!  _Our_ optimistic hero! Barry will never let this city and family be in sorrow! Everyone loves the Flash!" Hal smiled. Joe looked down at Hal and smiled softly. Doyle nodded as well.

 

"You're right kid. We will find him soon." Doyle said.

 

Iris looked at the Rogues and they smiled and nodded.

 

"The speed bugger will want us to be optimistic too!" Digger said.

 

"We will not give up! We are the  **Rogues!** " Lisa rose her arms to the air in excitement.

 

"And I'm Hal Jordan!!" Hal screamed.

 

"I'm Joe West!" Joe joined in.

 

In the back, Leonard Start softly smiled. However, a tiny thought went onto his mind. He took out the map Lisa was drawing and found three places they have NOT checked in. 

 

 

This will be a little hard to talk to Joe in private. As the policemen, Iris, Hal, and the other rogues went outside to search, Leonard had the courage to talk to Joe.

 

_______________________________________________________________________West Residence_______________________________________________________________________

 

Francine West was pacing around the whole house. It will be about two days that Barry Allen is missing. She was trying to think with all of her brain that there might be a clue where Barry went to.

She was searching through everywhere. Barry's room, the main bedroom, Iris's room, the bathroom, the living room, the kitchen, the garage,

 

Wait. The kitchen.

 

That was where the mysterious mail (The mail under the oven in Chapter 7: How Far?) was found in. Come to think of it....

 

At that moment she found the mail, about five minutes ago.... She checked the kitchen. Nothing was under the oven at the time.

 

Francine started to feel dread.

 

Someone just put the mail under there on purpose. To let the family understand. Francine rushed to talk to Joe by using the telephone.

 

" _Hello?_ "

 

"Joe! Honey! I have something to tell you!"

 

" _What is it?_ "

 

"You know that letter I found in the oven!? I.... I think someone close to us left that mail just recently...."

 

" _...How do you know..._ "

 

"Before I found the letter, I was checking the kitchen five minutes ago with nothing...."

 

" _... So it was true..._ "

 

"What? What are you talking about!?"

 

"... _I might know who is holding Barry...._ "

 

________________________________________________________________Central City Park_______________________________________________________________________

 

Hal Jordan was alone on the same bridge where Barry started to run away. It was five hours since the whole team separated to find the missing Barry Allen. Hal looked down from the bridge to see the nice calm reflection of himself from the river.

 

Hal looked up. The moon looks very pretty today. He should tell this to Barry as soon he is found.

 

It was a few moments of silence. Hal saw a food truck of fresh hot dogs. Hal took out a wallet.

 

He went up to the food truck. The cashier looked at the kid with a smile.

 

"Hello kid! What do you want today! The night is a little dangerous for little kids like you..."

 

"I'm old enough thank you very much. And I want five hot dogs please." Hal smiled.

 

"...Um.... Ok! Sure! That will be $20.50!"

 

Hal sure enough paid the guy. The cashier makes the warm fresh hot dogs and out it in his portable recyclable bag. He turned around to see Joe, the Rogues, Iris, Francine, and Doyle.

 

"Oh! Heya! W-What's going on? You found Barry?" Hal said.

 

".........Come to think of it.... You are not saying anything stupid or joking anymore......" Doyle said.

 

"I-I'm worried about Barry!"

 

"What are the hot dogs for Hal?" Leonard Start sneered.

 

"For you guys!"

 

"...Hal.... You knew?.....This entire time?" Iris cried.

 

"W-What are you talking about?"

 

"I checked the map. There were only three places we did NOT check.  ** _Our Base, Flash's House, and YOUR house_**. We all thought our homes were not worth looking." Leonard said.

 

"And it was **YOU** who slid that mystery letter under my oven, isn't it?" Francine said.

 

Hal was quiet for a long while.

 

"...Where is Barry?" Joe said calmly.

 

"I don't know!" Hal said.

 

"Stop lying!" Lisa said.

 

"I'M NOT!" Hal frowned. Hal turned to leave to one of the city alleyways as Joe went behind him.

 

"Please Hal! I know you are protecting him! Is it because he was hanging out with some new girl? Or a new man he views as a new father? Or wanting to plan to make his biological criminal father out of jail?" Joe pleaded.

 

Hal suddenly stopped. He started to breathe heavily.

 

Joe went to kneel down at Hal. Hal swiftly turned around and gave him the most painful punch on the jaw. Joe collapsed to the floor.

 

"JOE!" Doyle screamed.

 

" **WHAT THE F*CK.... YOU ARE REALLY THINKING ABOUT THAT!? NO WONDER BARRY RAN AWAY FROM YOU!!!** " Hal screamed in pure rage. Hal saw red.

 

Joe got up, his lip bleeding, staring at Hal with shock.

 

" **YOU DON'T LISTEN TO BARRY! YOU DON'T F*CKING CARE ABOUT BARRY! YOU MAKE BARRY SUFFER BY HIMSELF! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT BARRY'S EMOTIONS!!!!!** " Hal cried.

 

"No! THAT'S NOT TRUE! I  **CARE** about Barry! IF I WAS NOT CARING ABOUT BARRY, I WOULD NOT DO THIS!!" Joe argued.

 

"SHUT UP!! YOU DON'T KNOW!!" Hal raged.

 

" **WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?** " Iris cried at Hal.

 

"Barry loved you so much Iris! He never wanted you to worry or get hurt for him or making you blame yourself for getting Barry hurt!" Hal calmed down a bit.

 

"And WHY the F*CK do YOU know about this!?" Digger and Mark said.

 

"Because.... Because Barry always comes to me at **ONE A CLOCK** in the **morning** whenever something goes wrong or bad! I would just.... I would just give him hugs or rub his back or try to say jokes that make him laugh...." Hal started to cry.

 

The opposing team went silent.

 

"Hal...." Joe tried to talk more.

 

"NO! YOU WILL NOT GO BACK TO BARRY!! BARRY IS HAPPY NOW!" Hal screamed.

 

"HAL! I'M SURE HE MISSES ME!" Iris cried. Hal was silent for a small moment.

 

"....He may talk about you.... But I believe it is the best that he won't talk to you Iris...."

 

"I want to see him Hal! He must wants to see me!" Iris grabbed Hal's shoulders and shakes him roughly.

 

Hal swatted her hands away but then, Leonard ran up to Hal, grabbed Hal's sweater and punched him.

 

"What the F*CK. YOU KNEW WHERE HE WAS. YOU ALWAYS HID HIM. YOU LET US BE WORRIED AND SCARED LIKE FISH GASPING FOR WATER. I HAD A DAD WHO WAS A SADISTIC @SSHOLE BUT JOE, RIGHT THERE, IS THE COMPLETE OPPOSITE OF HIM! BARRY HAS A GIRL WHO BEGS HER FAMILY MEMBER TO BE RETURNED SAFE, JUST LIKE HOW LISA PRAYED THAT I WOULD BE ALIVE FROM THE ROBBERIES!" Leonard yelled. Lisa was softly crying behind Leonard's back.

 

Hal was still.

 

"EVER SINCE FLASH APPEARED, HE MADE SURE THE SMALL, PETTY CRIMINALS ARE ALIVE! **JUST LIKE ME! I ALWAYS VIEWED MYSELF THAT! LISA VIEWED ME AS THAT TOO! BUT FLASH CHANGED EVERYTHING!** THAT IS WHY I AM **DOING THIS**! RIGHT NOW, YOU ARE **STARTING TO ACT LIKE MY DAD** , WHO ALWAYS **LIKE TO HURT OTHER PEOPLE WE CARE THE MOST!!** AND THOSE ARE THE LAST PEOPLE I WANT TO SEE ALIVE! BARRY'S YOUR BESTIE ISN'T HE!? HE MUST FEEL LIKE GOING HOME!!" 

Hal cried with waterfalls of tears. Iris softly grabbed Hal's hands.

 

"Hal.... Where is Barry?" Joe cried as well. He cried because he realized Hal's words of him not realizing Barry's emotions.... They are true.

 

Hal made a pained sound. He gritted his teeth. 

 

".........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

................................................................................................................................................................................................................He's at _**my house**_....... Along with my

 

brothers......... They know too....................... but my mom does not know................."

 

_______________________________________________________________________Jordan Residence_______________________________________________________________________

 

 

Jessica heard the door knocking. She opened the door to see Hal. Jessica smiled.

 

"Hal! Welcome home! I was making some sandwiches for dinner! Did you find Barry?" Jessica smiled softly.

 

Hal was very hesitant to answer.

 

".....Yeah. They did!" Hal did a pained smile.

 

Hal heard his two brothers coming downstairs.

 

"Hey bro!" Jim smiled. Jack was just whistling behind.

 

"You two! Good news! They found Hal's best friend! Thank goodness!" Jessica sighed in relief. The two siblings then stood still in shock and said nothing. Jim and Jack looked at Hal with wide panicked eyes.

 

"What is wrong you three?" Jessica said.

 

"....Nothing mom!" All the three said.

 

"Oh! Mom! I just got some hotdogs! I'm sorry!" Hal showed the bag with the newly bought hot dogs. Jessica nodded.

 

"I see! Can I have one?"

 

"Sure mom!" Hal threw her one with a friendly toss.

 

"We are going upstairs! Is that okay?" Jim asked from the stairs. 

 

"Sure! I'm also sure Hal needs some rest too!" Jessica patted on Hal's head. Hal felt like crying.

 

"O-Okay!" Jack said.

 

The three ran upstairs, going near Hal's door.

 

" _What do you mean they know!?_ " Jack whispered so their mom couldn't hear.

 

" _They figured it out..... They know. They want me privately talk to Barry._ " Hal replied in a whisper.

 

" _So... I won't see Uncle Kid Barry?_ " Jim whimpered.

 

" _No Jimmy.... I'm sure you will see him with me._ " Hal drew Jim closer to him. Jack had a sad, pained face as well. The three siblings remembered the times when Barry came to their house through the windows at 1:00 AM. Jimmy would sneak downstairs to get Caprisuns for Barry's metabolism. Barry would cry in Hal's arms as Hal comforts him. Jack would feel like going into Barry's school and punch the @ssholes. But Barry would smile at Jim so that Jim would not worry much about him.

 

 

One night, Barry went to Hal and said he wants to stay at his house for a while. Hal and the siblings heartily agreed.

 

 

 

The memories faded as the three siblings went to Hal's room. They opened Hal's closet and let down a ladder. They went up into Hal's attic.

 

_______________________________________________________________________Hal's Attic_______________________________________________________________________

 

(This is in Hal's POV now)

 

My bestie was sleeping peacefully in a sleeping bag mom usually use for camping.

 

Around Barry were a couple of empty Caprisun packets, couple of finished school work, and a dim light lamp. Jeez the kid could be a tiny mess....

 

I softly shook Barry to wake him up. He does slowly. He was wearing the same red sweater from when he was running away.

 

"....Hal? Oh! You're back!" Barry smiled.

 

"Hey Barry...." I frowned and looked down.

 

_How should I tell him?_

 

Barry sensed something was wrong. 

 

"What is it?..."

 

"Barry... They know where you are...." I confessed. Tears were burning my eyes. I could feel my youngest putting his hands on my back for comfort.

 

"I...I'm sorry.... **I put the letter in like you told me to**... I did everything like you said...... I screwed up Barry.... I could not protect you as a friend anymore....." I kept on rambling and I did not want to see Barry's face. I was scared on how Barry would react.

 

I kept on rambling as I cried heavily. But then, Barry hugged me.

 

"It's okay Hal.... I sort of knew Joe, Francine, Iris will find me...." Barry gently said.

 

"I could not make you happy.... I couldn't comfort you like any normal friend would...."

 

"No Hal. You are my best loyal friend I ever met. You were always open for me. You even fought my foster family for my sake. You always tried to cheer me up. Along with your bros..." Barry pulled back and gave me a weeping smile.

 

"Uncle Barry... Don't leave...." Jim cried. Barry ruffled Jim's hair. I cried a little louder. Jack started to cry too.

 

"I won't. I will always see you kiddo." Barry smiled as he wiped his tears. I couldn't stop crying.

 

"Hal.... Don't be so sad. I know I will have to come back. I'm sure Iris misses me. Oh Iris..... I actually regret interrupting your time and scarfing your food Hal. My job is done. I'm done hiding." Barry smiled at me.

 

"Barry..... You were NEVER a bother to anyone." I smiled.

 

Jack gave Barry a fist bump. Barry then went down to Hal's bedroom. Barry went out the window.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Barry returned home the next morning. The Wests were welcoming him back with smiles and tears.

 


End file.
